


Winner Takes it All

by paradiseghost



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Stripper AU, idk if there are other kinks I can't remember, pls don't read this im embarrassed, video kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold your legs open for me."</p>
<p>Hal swallows minutely, hooking his hands around the backs of thighs, spreading his legs accordingly. He's never felt so exposed in his entire life and he's still completely dressed. Granted, a stripper's outfits don't cover that much to begin with but still, watching as David's gaze roams his entire body, fully dressed or not, makes him feel dirty somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



> I'm so embarrassed about this I'm not rereading it u get what u get also I messed up on the tenses but I don't wanna go back

"Hold your legs open for me."

Hal swallows minutely, hooking his hands around the backs of thighs, spreading his legs accordingly. He's never felt so exposed in his entire life and he's still completely dressed. Granted, a stripper's outfits don't cover that much to begin with but still, watching as David's gaze roams his entire body, fully dressed or not, makes him feel dirty somehow. 

Not necessarily in a bad way. 

Technically they shouldn't be doing this- Hal on his back, spreading his legs for a customer, said customer slowly unzipping his boots and pressing gentle kisses to each inch of skin exposed- but this was no ordinary customer. This was one of the sons of the business tycoon "Big Boss". 

And he paid very very well. 

So when David had taken a special liking to "Otacon" Hal's boss made sure that he was always available for him, assured David that Hal would do anything he asked- for a fee of course, but David didn't really seem to care how expensive it was. 

Their meetings didn't start out like this. David seemed more interested in just watching. He would smoke quietly from his booth, staring as Hal did his routine, his eyes never leaving Hal's face. 

Somehow it was more intimate than anything Hal's ever experienced. 

Then he started paying for more personal things. 

Lap dances, meeting in private sections; never really did much in the beginning though. David didn't touch him, didn't talk to him really. 

Just watched. 

That's when the pictures started. 

You weren't supposed to take pictures of the dancers, but David was more than willing to flash some paper to bend the rules. 

He didn't post them online or share with his friends. At first he wasn't even supposed to keep them but an extra $100 per picture ensured he could have them on his phone. 

Hal didn't really mind, though he was embarrassed that David liked him so much, even if it was just physical. Hal was only 19 and David was an older man, it was flattering if not a little creepy. 

Then it escalated. 

David started positioning him in extremely _intimate_ positions. 

Hal straddling his hips, David taking pictures from below him, or David above him, holding his legs open or having him on his stomach, head turned so David could still see his face. 

He never said much, but David always made sure Hal felt alright. 

"Your expression is very cute, stay still for a minute."

"Your body is so beautiful. I like a slender man."

"This colour suits your complexion, wear it more often."

David never touched him though. Well, in the superficial sense, he touched him plenty. But David never showed any intentions of anything more sexual than what he was doing. 

Until the videos happened. 

He still didn't fuck Hal, that was strictly forbidden and no amount of money has ever changed his boss' mind about that rule. But David got creative. 

Taking videos as Hal ground down against him, cute little noises making their way out of his throat whether he wanted them to or not. 

A video of Hal running his hands up his own body, teasing at his clothing but never actually doing anything, as per request. 

Which brought them to this.

Hal spreading himself open and allowing David to take a video of him practically debasing himself. 

David slid one of his hands up Hal's pantyhose covered legs, stopping at his ankle and pushing back, the camera focused on his face as Hal's leg stretched back almost to his chest. 

"You're so flexible."

"In this line of work, you have to be."

David nodded, angling the camera to capture Hal's position. 

"You know what would be really cute? If you played with yourself a bit."

Hal's eyes widened, he frantically shook his head. 

"Th-that's not allowed, sir."

"It's cute that you call me sir. Do you call everyone that?"

Hal wasn't stupid, he knew there was no right answer here. David wouldn't want to hear him say yes, but would know he's lying if he says no. 

"Is there something you'd like to be called instead?"

David smirked. Smart kid, dodging the question like that. 

"Use your imagination."

It was then that David ground against his ass. Hal didn't even realize he was that close. A groan escaped him at the feeling, his breath hitching as David does it again.

Hal can feel his dick even through two layers of clothes. 

David keeps at it, drawing out cute moans and heavy sighs from Hal, keeping a firm pace, watching as Hal's brow furrowed, biting his lip to keep from making louder noises, the hand previously holding his thigh before coming up to David's chest, sliding along the hard muscle of its own will. 

Then David stopped, just as Hal was about to come undone from pleasure, delirious from the friction. 

"Why'd you stop?"

"Your whining voice is cute too."

The noise out of Hal's mouth as David took Hal's hand and pressed it against his own dick is, in a word, undignified. 

"I'm not allowed to touch there right? Let me watch you."

Just as Hal nodded and began to rub himself through his shorts, David pulls back, focusing his camera on the scene in front of him: Hal panting and keening as he tries to get himself off through his pants, subtly grinding against David's still hard cock pressed against him. 

Hal keeps fairly quiet for the most part, until David roughly grinds against him, surprise pulling Hal's voice. 

"D-daddy! Oh daddy do it again!" 

Instead, David stops, smirking down at Hal. 

"Ask nicely."

Hal felt his face go red, immediately regretting the power he accidentally gave. 

"Daddy, please do it again. I want to come, daddy, please?"

Snake takes a minute to stop the video, putting his phone away and taking Hal's other leg to stretch it forward. 

That's when he starts. 

Hal cries out before coving his mouth with his hand, David grinding hard and fast against him as he palms himself through the fabric, almost crying from the intensity of it all, pushing himself against the rhythm to really feel, the dirtiest sounds he ever made being muffled as he's practically _fucked_ and then-

It's over quick enough, David taking Hal's hand from his mouth and pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss as Hal comes hard, pants and moans being muffled by David. 

Hal has never felt like this- has never been so overwhelmed in his life. 

He feels so satisfied that he doesn't complain as David bodily lifts him into his lap, stroking through sweat damp hair and pressing light kisses to the smaller man's temple. 

"Quit this job."

Hal laughs weakly.

"I can't I need the money."

Suddenly he's pressed down again, David's still hard cock pressing against his thigh, his face pressed in the crook of Hal's throat, pressing chaste kisses, sucking lightly enough that a mark won't be made. 

Until he bites roughly, Hal gasping at the feeling. 

"You belong to me. Quit this job."

Hal's hands come up, digging into David's hair as he marks up his neck, subtly grinding against him. 

"Yes, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary


End file.
